1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer based sports simulators, and more particularly to systems for predicting the future trajectory of a sports object.
2. Description of the Related Art
Golf is a sport that is continuing to grow in popularity. One of golf's main attractions to enthusiasts is the continual challenge of improving one's game. To become an adept golfer and to maintain golfing proficiency, a significant amount of practice is required. However, few enthusiasts have the available time required to play full rounds of golf or to practice hitting golf balls at outdoor driving ranges. To solve this problem, many have found indoor golf simulators to be a viable alternative.
Golf simulators have been introduced for providing an indoor facility in which a golfer can practice all aspects of the golfing game. In order for a golf simulator to accurately predict the future trajectory of a golf ball, a golf simulator should measure the translational and rotational velocity of the golf ball. However, golf simulators designed to measure the translational and rotational velocity are typically expensive. Therefore, it is desirable to have a golf simulator that accurately computes the translational and rotational velocity of a golf ball in a cost effective manner.